This invention relates to furniture. It relates more particularly to an article of furniture such as a stool or table which can be folded when not in use.
There are numerous conventional furniture articles that can be folded so that they occupy a minimum amount of storage space. However, these prior articles have certain drawbacks which militate against their wider use and application. Some comprise a relatively large number of intricate parts which are difficult and therefore expensive to manufacture. Other folding furniture articles require assembly by relatively skilled personnel because their various parts must be juxtaposed and glued in order to form the finished article. These articles are also relatively expensive. Still other articles of folding furniture have a soft top unsuitable for standing or placing objects upon, or are not sturdy and rugged enough to withstand normal usage. Consequently they have a relatively short useful life.